Aliens: Revolution
by Wolfgirl3002
Summary: 9 years after "Aliens". When their Queen threatens to enslave the human race, four courageous Xenomorphs journey to Earth to warn the humans and fight along side them. Will they suceed in defeating the Queen?
1. Intro: Knight's Narrative

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Alien_ films or the characters in the films. Knight, King, Bishop, and Rook are mine.

* * *

They say that whoever you're born as is who you are for the rest of your life. This is the lie that, unfortunately, most people believe. That's what they believed about me. But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Knight. I am not human and I am not an earthly creature. I'm an alien. My kind isn't your typical kind of alien. We're Xenomorphs. We are feared and hated because of our terrifying appearance and our reputations. We are called heartless, bloodthirsty parasites. This is only half true. We are only parasitic in one stage of our lives, in which we are known as "facehuggers". (An appropriate name, if you ask me.) The majority of my kind are heartless and bloodthirsty, but there are a few who do not dwell in violence and don't go by their natural instincts. But I'm sure that Miss Ellen Ripley would say that all of us Xenomorphs are violent killers.

A long time ago, about 66 years to be exact, in the year 2122, Ripley and her crew discovered a ship containing thousands of Xenomorph eggs. A facehugger attached itself to one of her crew members and planted an embryo within him. When the facehugger fell off and died, Ripley and the others thought their crew member was fine, since he acted unharmed. But the embryo hatched and the baby, known as a "chestburster", burst from the host's chest, killing him. Within a few hours, the chestburster had grown into an adult. All six of the other crew members were killed. Only Ripley survived and managed to escape and blow up the ship with the Xenomorph inside.

Her escape pod floated in space for 57 years before she was rescued. Eventually, she led a crew of Marines to LV-426, a planet where a ship inhabited by Xenomorphs had crashed. Ripley and Marines only went there because they had lost contact with the human colony that had lived there. Ripley and her team discovered that all of the colonists had been captured by a Xenomorph colony and were cocooned to be used to spawn new Xenomorphs. Only Ripley, a little girl called Newt, a marine and an android escaped and blew up LV-426. Unfortunately, the colony's Queen had snuck onto their ship. When the ship reached the hanger, she emerged. Ripley battled the Queen and threw her into the vacuum of space. As far as I know, Ripley and the others returned home safely. That was nine years ago.

Unknown to Ripley, our Queen drifted to another planet, where she captured the inhabitants and used them to breed a new colony; my colony. Since the moment I reached adulthood, I was trained to kill. I was taught that all other species were my enemies. I was told that if I completed every assignment I was given without fail, I would rise in reputation in the colony. For years I was loyal to my colony and completed every assignment I was given, be it tending to the younger Xenomorphs or capturing more hosts for spawning. Then our Queen came up with a plan that made me question her. This is where the story begins. The story of the war that nearly wiped out every living thing on earth... My story...

* * *

That's it for the intro! Hope you liked it. I love getting reviews, so please comment on this story after you read it. Chapter One coming soon!


	2. Chapter One: The Queen's Master Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Alien_ films or the characters in the films. Knight, King, Bishop, and Rook are mine.

* * *

All the Xenomorphs flocked to the Queen's chamber of the burrow. She had commanded everyone to come. Something about a "master plan" was whispered among the higher castes. Some Xenomorphs jumped at the idea and hurried to the Queen's chamber. Others hesitated. Still others grumbled under their breath and dragged themselves along.

Knight walked along with the crowd, letting himself be pushed along. He didn't _really_ want to know about the Queen's "master plan" nor did h care about what she had come up with now. She had been running him ragged with assignments all week with no ceasing! Like he really wanted something else to do!

He heard a crash behind him and heard someone swear fiercely. "Watch where you're going, you little ass!" Knight turned around to see his friend King standing over a youngling. (During the first week after a Xenomorph becomes an adult, it is referred to as a "youngling". After a week, they're just called Xenomorphs.) King was older, taller and more experienced than Knight and bore many battle scars. Right now he was fuming angry. Other Xenomorphs walked around him to avoid any sort of trouble.

Knight walked casually over to King, who stood glaring over the youngling. "King, do you always try to start a fight?" he asked. King looked at him. "This stupid ass ran right into me!" he growled. Knight chuckled. "I'm sure it's not worth getting all worked up about!" he replied. King grumbled to himself and looked away. The youngling got up and tried to hurry past King. King saw him first. He swung his tail around and smacked the youngling right in the gut. The youngling skidded backward five feet and stared at King in horror. King grunted. "That outta teach you, idiot," he hissed. Knight shook his head as the two continued towards the Queen's chamber.

"Seriously, King," Knight said. "If you wanted to scare the kid you should've just pointed your sting in his face and cussed a bit."

"It takes more than that to get any respect from these brats," King replied sharply. Knight shook his head. "And why the Queen used a human military general to spawn you, I'll never know," he said. King snorted in annoyance. "And I'll never know how I put up with that 'too-cool-for-school' attitude of yours, Knight."

Knight smiled. His boney shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. "I guess my host was a pretty cool guy," he said. "I think your host was a punk-ass, if you want my opinion," King said light-heartedly. Knight laughed. The two looked ahead as they entered the Queen's chamber. The Queen sat in the center of the chamber, supported by her "biomechanical throne". (which consists of a lattice of struts resembling massive insect legs.) Her immense ovipositor trailed behind her. Every minute or so, she laid an egg, which was carried into the Cocoon Nest for spawning by some of the Xenomorphs who tended to her. Two males crawled over her, grooming her legs and back.

The Queen looked up as her colony gathered around her. King and Knight pushed themselves to the front of the crowd, where they met up with their friends, Bishop and Rook. Bishop was one of the most intelligent in the colony and the Queen often consulted him on military strategies. He was a bit taller than Knight and was missing two fingers on his left hand. Rook was loud and outgoing. She found great joy in fighting, but was prone to rash decisions. She was slightly shorter than the boys and had a blueish tint to her skin.

"Hey, Rook. Hey, Bishop," Knight said in greeting. Bishop smiled and nodded in acknowledgment. Rook scoffed. "It's about time you boys got here!" she hissed. "Can it, Rook!" King snapped. Rook glared at him. "Make me, asshole!" she growled. "That's enough, you two!" Bishop said in his thick European accent. He stepped between the two, his arms folded across his chest. "You two are like a bunch of younglings," he grumbled. Knight sighed. King and Rook were always snapping at each other. Both of them had an "it's-my-way-or-the-highway" attitude and when the two collided, an argument was always started. Bishop usually had to step in and break it up. He was by far the most mature of the four.

Silence fell over the colony as the Queen raised her head. She quickly made a clicking noise at the Xenomorphs grooming her. They nodded and jumped away from her. She grunted and looked back at the colony. She spoke in a series of clicks and hisses, but the colony understood every word. "Good evening, my children," she said, "Thank you all for coming. Now I know that you've all heard of my 'master plan', but were not told what the plan was, correct?"

Many of the colony nodded and murmured could be heard. "I'll explain to you now what the plan is," the Queen continued, "But I'm only going to say it once. I will not repeat myself... I'm sure that most of you are familiar with the planet called Earth. For the younglings who do not know, Earth is a planet inhabited by a weak species called humans and many other creatures. As you all know, humans are perfect to use for spawning. Every once in a while, a deep salvage team will drift here and we use them for spawning. But that's not enough."

"My colony," the Queen said, her voice growing louder. "We do not have enough hosts for all of my eggs. The wildlife on this planet is too few. The colony is strong; stronger than any colony I've ever bred. Now it is time for my master plan! _Operation: Total Destruction!_ We shall go to Earth and take over the planet. We will have all the hosts that we'll ever need!"

"But if we use _all_ the humans as hosts, then they'll go extinct and we'll have to find another planet!" Rook shouted. The Queen turned her gaze to her. "Don't fret, Rook," she said. "I've already figured out how to avoid that. We'll keep some healthy females of breeding age and some healthy males of breeding age."

"Do you mean we raise them like cattle?" Bishop asked. "We breed them for our own use?"

"Correct, Bishop," the Queen replied. "If we keep them like I just said and breed them, then the human race will not go extinct and we will _never_ run out of hosts!"

The colony began whispering among themselves. King crossed his arms and nodded. "Sounds like a good plan," he said. Bishop and Rook nodded. Knight was silent. A voice rose up above the whispers. "Isn't that a bit cruel? I mean we would be just as bad as the humans! Why don't we just hop from planet to planet?"

The Queen threw an angry glare out into the colony. "Who said that?" she demanded. The colony divided in half, leaving a youngling female standing alone. The Queen's glare hardened. "Do you have something to say, Newt?" she asked coldly. Newt puffed up her chest to make herself look bigger. "I don't believe we should _enslave_ the humans!" she said confidently. "Perhaps we could capture some humans and bring them back here. Then after a year or so, we could go back and get more."

The Queen was silent. Newt blew out the breath she was holding. The Queen's icy stare made her feel so small. The Queen scoffed. "You always were an insolent one, Newt," she said. "_Too_ insolent."

Two Xenomorphs emerged from the crowd and grabbed hold of Newt. Newt shrieked and kicked about in an effort to get free. "Take her to the Cocoon Nest. She shall be used for spawning," the Queen ordered. "NOOO!!" Newt screamed. The Xenomorphs holding the youngling nodded and dragged a kicking and screaming Newt out of the chamber. Once outside the chamber and out of view, Newt let out a long shriek, then was silent.

A chill of fear swept over the rest of the colony. Bishop swallowed hard. Rook looked at the ground. Knight stared on in disbelief. Members of the colony were only used for spawning if they had committed a major offense. What had Newt done to receive such a punishment? King seemed to read his thoughts. He put a hand on Knight's shoulder. "Newt stood up to the Queen," King whispered in Knight's ear, "That's why she's going to be used as a host."

Knight shivered. He suddenly didn't feel very comfortable being in the same chamber as the Queen. He never knew she could be so heartless. The Queen turned her gaze back to the colony. "Anyone else want to join her?" she hissed. Many shook their heads. "Good," the Queen growled. "We launch our attack on Earth in two months. Be ready."

She then dismissed the colony. Her two Xenomorphs returned to grooming her. King and Bishop quickly ushered Knight and Rook out of the chamber.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter One. Please review. Coming soon! Chapter Two: The Resistance!


End file.
